


Ficlet Friday Ask: Jane Foster Is A Jedi

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [45]
Category: Star Wars, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst/Fluff, Arguing with the Gods, Bonding with Lightsabres, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt! I'd love a Star Wars/Thor 2 crossover where when Odin disses Jane for being an unimportant mortal female she's goes "bitch you thought" and pops out with her full title from when she was Padmè Amidala and lets him know exactly what she can do to him even without royal power because she still has a lightsaber Anakin gave her for "just in case" moments. She'd totally have a blue one like obi wan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Jane Foster Is A Jedi

“I fear I shall never understand my son’s insistence upon taking a mortal female for…company.” 

Jane, who had been staring out over Asgard from the balcony, turned just slightly to observe the current ruler of the realm. Undoubtedly, if Thor were within earshot, Odin wouldn’t have bothered her, but as it was…he wasn’t there just then. He’d mentioned something about Loki briefly before he’d gone off in a flurry of rippling leather clad muscle and wavy golden hair.

Gods. So dramatic. 

She gripped the balcony railing as Odin tilted his singular eyed gazed upon her, his chin high and stare critical.

“And…why is that so hard to believe?” Jane knew she really shouldn’t have bothered with a response, clearly that was what Odin was looking for. Poking and probing for a reason to be rid of her and have his son take a proper Asgard bride.

Odin slowly approached, his mannerisms casual and calculated. “You are not anyone of high standing.” Jane’s furrowed brow prompted him to continue, “Not a princess. Not a warrior.” He paused a few steps from her, his gaze slowly piercing into her own. “You are a…what…scientist? What good is such a person to the ruler of a realm?”

“Such a person?” Jane sputtered, feeling heat rise up her neck and something fairly close to indignation boil in her gut. “You know nothing about this such person!” It had been an age since she’d spoken in such a manner, but it was hard to forget your roots. 

Jane, after all, was not the name she’d originally held. Senator Padme Amidala was the full title she’d once held. She’d changed it when she, like Thor, had arrived on earth. Much like Thor, she’d come through a portal, though her own arrival was carefully planned to put her out of danger so she might live her life peacefully.

Away from the ruin of a galaxy that needed her to stay safe and away from a dark sith lord that once loved her.

Odin stared at Jane, he’d noted the change, the way her shoulders squared and her chin lifted to meet his own imperious tilt. “This such person once led a galactic senate in peaceful negotiations. This such person once was a princess of a planet!” She was truly tired of being looked down upon by this…god.

Odin’s expression remained hard and critical. It didn’t stop Jane.

It only encouraged her.

“That’s right, I was–no, I am royalty!” She affirmed, almost to herself as well. “I faced opposition then for being a woman in power from men much more sinister than you.” She huffed, “I faced certain death from not only enemies…but loved ones.” Anakin had been her first love, but of course things had changed…Anakin had been claimed by a darker force…one that not even she could get through to him once it had him.

Odin seemed to be building up to say something, there was an ominous rumble from the skies overhead. Jane scoffed, shaking her head. “Your little lightening trick, in the galaxy I’m from, would get you labelled as a very bad sort of person…” Her hand left the balcony and slowly moved to her hip. Under the flowing fabrics of the clothing she’d been given to wear in Asgard was the one thing she’d kept from her old life.

In a flash, the sky-blue lightsaber swooshed to life between herself and Odin. The god stepped back, the thunder rolling overhead stopping abruptly as he stared at the strange new weapon he’d never before encountered.

“This can slice through a spaceship’s hull in but a few minutes. I doubt the flesh of a god would offer much trouble.” Jane paused, letting Odin have a good look at the thing. It was one Anakin had made, in secret, for her. Only Jedi were supposed to have them…but Anakin was ever breaking rules. 

Just as Jane was breaking her own by revealing herself to Odin. 

She let the god stare a moment more, before she shut it down and returned her gaze to Asgard below. She though, perhaps, Odin had gone. Good. He deserved that for saying that she wasn’t good enough for Thor because she was…common.

Jane startled, just a little, when Odin slowly joined her. His singular gaze joining hers over Asgard. 

“ Senator Padme Amidala.” Odin spoke softly, so softly that Jane almost didn’t hear it. She glanced sideways to see Odin’s lips curling in a slow smile. “We have heard of you.”

Jane wasn’t sure what to make of this, but it seemed like Odin was pleased…had he been testing to see if she’d defend herself? Or was he just one of those gods that liked to flaunt their knowledge after the fact like they were all powerful? 

She noticed his eye flickering to the lightsaber still in her hand and rolled her eyes. Of course he’d want to try it. A new toy for a battle loving god. Jane mused that she could take it back anytime she liked…so what was the harm letting him try it out? Call it bonding…

However, by the time Thor came back to check on her, Odin had nearly cut half the balcony off…


End file.
